


Die From A Broken Heart

by skyfirehuntress



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyfirehuntress/pseuds/skyfirehuntress
Summary: After Jughead and Betty breakup, Betty tries to continue on with her life. A certain secret Santa gift gets her noticing a guy she had written off. But when things get competitive Betty may have met her match with Reggie.





	Die From A Broken Heart

Chapter One

As Betty sits in the parking lot taking in the fact that her boyfriend has just dumped her, she realizes that it actually hurts. Her body physically can feel the emptiness of heart. Her mind is reviewing everything she has done for Jughead Jones, from getting FP out of jail; to doing the damn Serpent Dance, she just wanted him to see her. She sighs her shoulders dropping and she looks down at her outfit. Good girl Betty, wearing sexy black lingerie should be any guys fantasy, but he just had to be different. She scoffs and looks over at the White Wyrm, her mom was walking out and looks pretty impressive.

"Hope your happy Betty, you let your self respect fly out the door for a damn Serpent. And by looking at you sitting in the ground, he did exactly what I was afraid of." Alice Cooper had a voice that cut through bullshit and left a person feeling like they were inconsequential. However, she loved her kids and knew that sometimes you had to learn lessons on your own, but this was one she hoped Betty wouldn't have to learn. She looked at Betty huddled on the ground and gently asked, "You ready to go home?"

Betty looked up with sad green eyes and saw something soft and caring reflected in her mother's eyes. She nodded her head, and headed to the car.

As they drove Alice took a deep breath and decided to impart some motherly wisdom. "Jones men have a way of breaking your heart and making you want them to come back and do it again and again."  
Betty looked at her mom with wide eyes and raised her brow and asked somewhat rudely, "How would you know mom?"

Alice inhaled and replied, "That's a story for a different day, but Betty trust me of all my regrets letting a Jones break my heart repeatedly is the biggest."

Betty heard the sadness in Alice's voice and looked at her mom. "How do you stop loving someone mom? How do you just move on? I love Jug and did so much for him?"

While Betty asks questions Alice can't answer they putt into the driveway and the next question Betty asks kills a small part of Alice. "Mom, can you die from a broken heart?"

Betty's eyes are full and glassy. Tears silently fall down her face. Alice grabs her hand and tells her, " No, Betty, but it's going to hurt worse than anything you can imagine. Hear my words, you will get through this. And any man who doesn't treat you like the queen you are isn't worth a damn." 

The sit in the car for a few minutes and then head into the house. They silently climb up stairs and give a uncharacteristic hug before going to bed. 

Betty wakes up the next day and showers, going over everything that happened. What was going to happen now? She needed to tell Veronica what went down. She grabbed her phone and decided to just ask Ronnie to meet her at Pop's for a milkshake. She gets a quick yes reply and picks her outfit. A nice cream colored sweater and some skinny jeans are her go to and she feels calmer. She goes and has some cereal, telling her parents her plan for the day.

As she arrives at Pop's a couple hours later she has to hold back some tears and feels her throat start to hurt. Veronica is already there looking as stylish as ever. She smiles at Betty and then notices Betty's face.

"Oh Betty! What happened? I'm so sorry I rushed off last night." Veronica's voice is sincere and questioning.

Betty tells her about the breakup and once done looks at Veronica.

"Are you sure he meant it?"

"He looked and sounded serious to me Ronnie. Me and Jughead have had our problems, but his tone last night was so different. It's like he just didn't care anymore."

Veronica Lodge was trying to not judge and say what she was really thinking but Betty looked so pitiful that she had speak her peace.

"Betty Cooper, if that stupid overly sensitive boy can't see that you are one in a million then he doesn't deserve you."

Betty smiles grateful for Veronica's loyalty. She felt the need to defend Jughead, but swallowed her retort he dumped her after all. She asks Ronnie, voice a little gravelly from the tears caught in her throat, "what do I do now V? He's my first boyfriend and breakup I don't what happens next. All I do know is that it hurts more than I thought it would."

V sniffed gently and had to blink at the emotions that were brought up. She clasped her best friend's hand and her brown eyes met teary green ones. "Well, I believe that we need to have some girl time and let you cry it out. So, we are going to get your pajamas, and come to my house. You are going to watch hopelessly romantic movies and sad songs and get it all out."

Betty laughed softly and agreed. They got up and spent the day crying it all out. Betty was impressed that V didn't once look at her phone or try to bail out in the slightest. While lying on the bed Betty realized she felt slightly more at peace.

"V, how long does it take to get over a guy? When will this sense of lacking leave me?"

"Betty, I wish I could tell you but I am afraid it takes as long as it needs to. Don't rush it, but don't stop living your life okay? He's just one boy and let me tell you, there is a great big world out there full of guys who are waiting on a girl like you." 

V looks at Betty and smiles and Betty reaches out to hug her. The girls hug and Betty feels a wave of affection swell for Veronica. The watch some more movies and fall asleep. 

The next day flies by and soon it's time for school. The day goes fast and luckily Kevin is there and been a totally solid friend. Days meld into weeks and soon Christmas time is there. She buys presents for all her friends and family. She tries to be thoughtful on her gifts. She also has the Vixen and Muddog secret Santa gift to do. Apparently, it is a tradition. She got Archie which meant it was a totally easy gift. Veronica had begged and pleaded but Betty refused to give him up. As she walks into the library her heart trips. Jughead is walking out, he nods and gives a quick hi and keeps walking. No look back or anything else. She watches him walk out wondering why he was up here. She looks for Archie and sees him there with Reggie. 

She sits down with Archie and suddenly realizes she doesn't feel completely broken or sad after seeing Jug. She smiles and realizes that Archie had asked her something. 

"Sorry Archie, say that again?"

Archie looks at her and repeats, "I asked who you got for secret Santa?"

Betty smirks while saying, "My lips are sealed Arch. I refuse to say."

"C'mon Betty, give me a hint."

"No, it is a secret."

" Give it up Andrews. She's got her I don't break rules look going. You won't get anything out of her."

Betty starts and looks at Reggie. She take her time slowly taking him all in. She realizes that she never really had looked at him. He was tall, muscled, and the smile he gave her when he caught her checking him out was nothing short of devilish. 

"I don't have a look Mantle."

"Trust me Cooper," he emphasizes her name and continues,"you do. Just like you blush when you check out guys. Gotta give you credit, it works for you. Plus, I'm a total upgrade from Jones."

Archie lets out a laugh. He knew Reggie had met up with him because he got Betty for secret Santa and needed help getting her something. Unfortunately, Betty showed up sooner that he thought she would so he couldn't give him any help.

Betty face heats up some more but she manages to get out, "Thanks," then her flirty side bursts out and she adds, "but I can make anything look amazing including something as Neanderthal acting as yourself."

Reggie's eyebrows try to attack his hairline. He recovers quickly and charmingly asks, "Is that so Cooper? Not gonna lie I never thought bout you like that but now I'm going to see if I like good girls with a very naughty side."

Betty feels her entire face flame. She looks down and bites back the smile that tried to pop out. "How do you plan on seeing Mantle? I'm not like your other girls, I don't just fall for a guy cause he has nice arm muscles."

"First of all, I have nice muscles everywhere and if you're good Cooper I may just let you do more than look. Secondly, I didn't know you had this much sass. I'm kinda really into it. Thirdly, if I do decide to see you, you will see just how seductive the Mantle charm is." He adds a wink that causes Betty's heart to race.

Before Betty can say anything Reggie checks his phone and gives his goodbyes telling Archie he no longer needs his help. 

Betty pulls out her textbooks ready to study with Archie not wanting to discuss what just happened.

Reggie walks out the library smiling. He never really thought of Betty as a potential girlfriend until this past year. Seeing a guy like Jones get a girl had him checking Betty out more closely. Reggie had to admit that she was kinda forgettable at first glance. But the more you looked the little things became noticeable. She had green eyes that met yours with no fear. Her porcelain skin was flawless. Her blonde hair begged to be let down and have fingers tangled in it. Her body was nice and slim but with curves that he wanted to explore more. He never really interacted with her until today and had to admit he liked her. He pushed her pretty far and she pushed back. She tried to one up him and he really liked that. Competition was something he thrived on and Betty Cooper was competing with him. His secret Santa gift was gonna push her close to the edge and he wanted her to jump off with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title inspired by Maddie and Tae's Die From A Broken Heart. This is my first fic so be gentle please.


End file.
